Iron Soul Pirates
Iron Soul Pirates (鉄の魂の海賊, Tetsuno Tamashiino Kaizoku) were formerly a Pirate crew lead by Gajeel he was defeated by the Red Wing Pirates. The Iron Soul Pirates were then lead by Ienzo, an interm captain who was humilated by Zaiel, causing the crew to disband. The crew would be "reforged" by Gajeel years later, only to have him leave, with Pansera Ruri behind as captain. History After disbanding his small time gang, Gajeel looked to become a more wellknown outlaw. Looking to sail the world and challenge the authority of the sea, he began his own Pirate Crew from scratch. He first found the cursed cat; Pansara Ruri as he recognized his wish to become powerful. The two similar beings became immediate allies and officially began the "Iron Soul Pirates", named after Gajeel's Soul of Iron (inspired by his Devil Fruit). Later the two found two small time theives who happened to be siblings. Orphaned at birth they looked to prove themselves, Gajeel offered them a chance to be more and get back at the world for leaving them alone. He gave them names and a purpouse aboard the Iron Soul Pirate Crew. Jolly Rodger The Iron Soul Pirates Jolly Rodger is a that of a skull with a loop marking and a slash marking coming out of the left eye. It also features a claw like design that acts as the crossbones. Crew Members Crew Strength The Iron Soul pirates contest for the Number one Pirate crew in the East Blue, easily. The average high bounty for someone in the east blue is 10,000,000, yet each of the members of the Iron Soul Pirates has that or more on their heads. This is because of their notorious Piracy across the East Blue, several counts of theft, assault, kidnapping (hostages) and much more. Everyone across the east blue knows to fear their overwhelming strength. There are a large number of shiphands in the Iron Soul Pirates who serve has normal henchmen. These vast amounts of generic pirates are not at all what makes the Crew Strong. The Musician of the crew; Gan Bosqueuses a M.Weapon, a whistle that targets the victim's sense of hearing. He is able to use it to a great degree, easily able to please or injure the target with his sounds. The Navigator of the crew; Sun Jury is a master of trickery who uses Mirrors to cast illusions. The first mate, Pansera Ruri whom was born a cat has the Devil Fruit power to become a Hybird Panther/Human at will. This grants him incredible, strength speed and senses. Not only that, but Ruri possess a Ryo Wazomono Grade Sword; the Muzican and weilds it with incredible skill. While all of the crew poses a great threat, they are no match for the Notorious Black Steel Gajeel, the crew's captain. He is an immensley powerful fighter who has consumed a Logia type Devil Fruit, the strongest of the three types. Together the crew is no doubt hte most powerful organized Pirate crew in the East Blue, who poses a threat to even those in the grand line. Together they boast a 175,000,000 bounty which is7x the average highest bounty in the East Blue. Bounties The Iron Soul Pirates are considered extremely notorious and dangerous. They have high bounties set on their heads due to their continous acts of organized piracy around the East Blue. The World Government has done well at keeping the crew closed off from other sea's and has been trying to raise their bounty high enough in the East Blue, hoping that mercenaries or even other pirates will pursue them aswell. This bounty serves as a great achievement in the east blue 75,000,000 being 7x the amount of the highest averaged Bounty in the East Blue. They are highly regarded as powerful and their names have even reached the Grandline. Category:Pirate Crew Category:Antagonist Groups